


耶利米哀歌

by kyrie_latern



Category: random - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:27:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrie_latern/pseuds/kyrie_latern
Kudos: 5





	耶利米哀歌

谁都没想到事情会变成这样。  
セオドア·リドル看着初鸟创——对自己而言孩子一样的存在，正跨坐在自己身上，皱着眉，执拗地想要脱掉自己的衬衫。此情此景绝不寻常，セオドア觉得难受极了，作为监护人，他委实不该对自己的孩子下手，但眼下情况正相反：向他索求性这一事物的无疑是初鸟创。  
他忘了起因是什么了，大概吧。或许他只是想要装作不知道。他昨天确实是带了个床伴回家，但这又如何呢？成年人自然有其生理需求。セオドア觉得这固然无甚可鄙，但他现在只是头痛地想，毫不掩饰地在家里跟炮友滚成一团是否不利于孩子的健康成长？不然怎么会变成这样——孩子想要和自己的监护人做爱，这种会使他立刻被扭送至牢房的事项。  
事态愈发严峻，没空胡思乱想了。他把正在和他的衬衫纽扣做斗争的手指一根根掰开，好整以暇道：  
“已经很晚了，好孩子该回去睡觉了哦？”  
被压在自己身下，衣服拆得七七八八，セオドア仍对他露出一贯轻浮的浅笑。初鸟创皱眉：这种从容令人作呕。  
“为什么我不行？回答我，セオドア。”  
他装模作样地叹气：“会有想要和监护人做这种事的孩子吗？25岁的我已经和你产生了如此深刻的代沟，人生真是严峻啊，好想死。”  
“你不在意普适性的伦理。”初鸟分别使用了肯定与命令的句式，“回答我的问题，或者继续。”  
“你是在命令我吗？真遗憾啊，我可不是你的信徒。我没有遵从你的指令的必要。”  
セオドア略微眯起双眼，这无损于他脸上的笑意。他和初鸟创都是永远笑着的，区别无非前者轻薄，后者堂皇。只是他们笑得一样浅，而当他们褪掉这层笑容时，看起来都不再像人。  
“为什么？难道不是谁都可以吗？”初鸟执拗地追问，“你从不在乎对象，我也不在乎是你，所以还有什么问题吗，告诉我啊，セオドア·リドル！”  
“我确实是怎么样都好，但是，不能是你。”  
セオドア平淡地陈述道，转瞬又厌恶一样地笑了：  
“今天是我的受难日吗，饶了我吧。为什么会发生这种事，好恶心，真的好恶心，恶心到好想死啊。”  
他自觉只是随口抛出常说的厌世发言，却看到眼前初鸟的神色迅速灰败下去。  
“……因为你讨厌我吗？”  
神之子一贯冷静甚至近乎冷漠的神情碎裂了，初鸟创在他面前清晰地露出了惊惶之色，像是浮在水上的月亮，伸手一碰就散了碎了。他惶惶然地抬头看向セオドア，无知无觉地观察着他的表情，想要揣测他的所思所想。  
他的嘴唇甚至都在颤抖。

不要露出那样的表情啊。  
他听见心里某根弦断裂的声响。  
啊啊，真恶心。好想死。他现在就想自杀，想倒带，想要一切重新来过如同没有发生。别对我说这样的话，不要露出这种表情，你在期待些什么？明明我不会回报给你任何。  
任由黑色的心情翻涌着卷上，他骤然把初鸟摔到一旁，听而不闻对方的痛呼，渐渐渐渐消去了笑。  
初鸟创从他的眼中读出了毫不掩饰的憎恶。深知这是某种恶兆，他本能性地想要后退，却被セオドア一把攥住手腕，拖回到自己身下。他的监护人用了太大的力气去做这件事，初鸟创吃痛地叫出声，手臂被セオドア紧紧攥住的地方泛出一圈暗红。  
“又想逃吗——从自己的选择中逃开？就像你一直做的那样？”  
他摇摇头。不是这样的。他想要辩解，面对这样的セオドア却说不出话来。  
“初鸟，做事要有始有终，我没有教过你这一点吗？”男人居高临下地笑了，不祥的红眸中滚过冷光。  
“会有些痛，大概。但你也只能忍着不是吗？”

能听到雨声。  
那天也下着这样的雨，冰冷而寂静的雨。  
在那座残破的教堂里，埋葬往生者的墓园之中，セオドア对他伸出了手。

好痛啊。セオドア粗暴的动作令他痛苦不堪，他体会着这份像是被贯穿、被撕裂一样的痛楚，心中与那天一样晦暗不明，大雾弥漫。是什么样的心情呢。他伸出手去想要抓住些什么，却被激烈的顶撞打断，霎时间无力地垂落。男人的喘息声和他的呻吟高高低低地揉在一起，セオドア的汗水滴到他的嘴边，他迷迷糊糊地舔了舔，是咸的。  
セオドア的味道裹住他，他闻到烟草的辛辣气息与苹果的清香。这稍微令他感到有些安心，是熟悉的味道，就在自己身边。这又令他觉得想笑。  
不可笑吗？他也不知这是悲哀，还是兴奋得发狂。  
_“我们自身是偶然的、终将死去的个体。我们焦虑地渴望能长存于世，同时，我们又总是执着于将我们与存在本身相连的、最初的连贯性。” ___  
某位法国哲学家做过这样的陈述。但是做不到啊。他近乎茫然地想着，借助性获得连接感，进而凌驾于存在本身所带来的虚无，但是我感觉不到，我感觉不到……  
“还有余裕想别的事情吗？”セオドア俯到他的耳边，柔和而残忍地命令道：  
“不许走神，记住这一切。至死也不要忘掉。”  
不愿遵从这个人的指令，他不合时宜地想起以前和セオドア一起看过的某部电影，留着短发的女孩注视着细细擦枪的男人的侧脸，轻声道：  
“我要爱，或是死。”  
他没有看懂，去问セオドア为什么？而男人只是讳莫如深地笑了笑，说：  
“是初鸟不会理解的事情呢。”  
他确实不懂。凡人的情爱于他无关，初鸟创俯瞰并爱着世间的一切，如此傲慢，而又如此孤独。  
而セオドア笑着说他不会理解的时候，他的心突然无限地向下坠落，如同落进深渊的晨星。  
他以为自己已经忘了，但是没有。此时那种没顶的空洞感又翻覆上来，心中像是有不知餍足的孩子在嘶声叫喊，因饥饿而发抖，哭泣嚎啕。

_ _

他记不得已经过去了多久，清亮的眼泪蜿蜒着流了满脸，不习惯接受快感的身体敏感地颤抖，他想自己的样子一定糟透了，不然为什么セオドア会露出那么可怕的表情？他没有感到快乐吗？为什么会露出那样掺杂着痛苦悲哀愤怒与厌恶的神情，为什么即使如此还是不能放过他，男人在他的身体中反复辗转，碾过每一寸血肉，欢愉是一种痛苦，而他在痛苦时也能够微笑。只是他所要求的这场交欢太像一场无止无休的折磨，对谁都是如此，他们以近乎仇恨的目光注视着彼此，即使生命短暂，而黑夜漫长。最后的最后，他扬起脖颈，像一只被长矛钉穿的飞鸟，转瞬间摔落在泥土与尘埃中。他短促地哀叫一声，抓紧了セオドア被汗水打湿的浅色发梢。  
“啊啊、セオ、……我、我……”  
他急切地想要说些什么，却流着泪什么都说不出。 

_ _

_ _而男人只是用手盖住他的嘴唇，对他露出温柔的笑。_ _


End file.
